Liebe ist für alle da
by Sexual Rush
Summary: Logan le tiene una sorpresa a James...


Liebe ist für alle da = El amor esta ahí para todos.

#Capitulo 1: Lencería Jagan.

Logan paseaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del hotel Palm Woods. Esperando con ansias a que su novio James viera la sorpresa que tenia para el.

El castaño había comprado un traje del gran hombre rojo que iba cada noche a dejar un regalo a los niños que se comportaban bien, así es, de Santa Claus. La pieza de lencería era roja con el borde blanco en forma de vestido corto que solo cubría los muslos.

Exacto, la pieza es de mujer, pero el lo quiso así.

Logan seguía caminando hasta llegar al ascensor, donde estaba su gran amiga; Lucy.

-¡Hey Logan!

-Hola Lucy ¿Qué tal te va?. Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

Logan presiono el botón del piso donde se encontraba el departamento 2J.

-Pues acabo de regresar de mi gira, el nuevo álbum fue todo un éxito en Inglaterra.

-Que bien.

El castaño parecía desconcertado y Lucy lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa Logan?

Pregunto Lucy al notar en extraño comportamiento del chico.

-No nada Lucy, solo que estoy muy sorprendido de todo lo que haz mejorado en los últimos meses juntos.

-Oh, gracias, yo también estoy sorprendida por lo que paso en Inglaterra, fue todo un desastre el concierto. Bueno de manera literal, cuando me refiero a desastre es… a que estuvo metaleramente genial.

La pelinegra río y sonó el timbre del ascensor indicando el destino del chico.

-Me saludas a todos.

Fue todo lo que escucho Logan cuando salio del ascensor.

El chico siguió caminando hasta la puerta y la abrió, mirando como estaba la Sra. Knight, organizando la cocina. No se le hacia raro, ya era casi navidad, faltaba al menos una semana, o más, le resultaba flojera al contar cuanto faltaba para navidad.

-Hola sra. Knight.

Saludó el chico tratando de no interrumpir en la limpieza de la pelirroja.

-Hola Logan.

El chico entro al cuarto que compartía con el rubio, encontrando al chico rubio dormido en SU cama con Carlos, el único inconveniente era que ambos estaban desnudos. Se quedo paralizado cuando el rubio comenzaba a susurrarle cosas por el oído, al decir susurrar es sarcástico.

-¡Kendall!

Gritó el castaño, sonrojado soltando su bolsa de compras.

-¡Logan!¡No es lo que parece!

El rubio se levanto cubriendo solo con la sabana su entrepierna.

-¡Kendall es el colmo, siempre lo haces con Carlos en mi cama! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que la manchas y después no lavas las sabanas!

Logan salio del cuarto cuando recogió su bolsa de compras. Y fue al de James, que estaba vació, el alto había salido a comprar unas cosas con Katie, aunque la verdad era que James esta cuidando a la adolescente de que nadie le pida una cita.

Se sentó en la cama y se acostó viendo al techo y comenzando a pensar en su relación con James, que iba muy bien, ambos se amaban y ya había perdido la virginidad desde el día que se confesaron. Casi todos los días hacían el amor de manera rutinaria pero creo en navidad seria la excepción, quería algo diferente y lo iba a conseguir. La rutina comenzaba a cansar al chico, y comenzaría a idealizar como seria esa noche perfecta.

Paso el tiempo y salió de nuevo hacia su cuarto, solo y sucio de las paredes, por el sudor de aquellos actos de amor sucio.

Bufó y dejo su bolsa de color rosado en la cama, y fue en busca del alto rubio, iba a cobrar su venganza, por dejar sucia su cama. Y como no dejarlo en vergüenza con su madre querida. Se sentía muy mal, pero ya estaba harto de que pasara siempre lo mismo al respecto con el asunto de las sabanas manchadas. Fue a donde estaban todos reunidos, bueno, solo la Sra. Knight, Kendall y Carlos.

-¡Kendall porque siempre dejas restos de tu semen en mis sabanas!

Gritó Logan caminando hasta la sala, con tal grito, Jennifer miro horrible a Kendall.

-¡Kendall Donald Knight!

Jennifer se levanto agresiva y miro a su hijo.

-Oh, perdón, pensé que usted sabia que su hijo había comenzado su vida sexual, oh, y sin protección...

Logan recibió una mirada de Kendall, que decía claramente ''Nos vemos cuando salga de esto…''

El castaño se fue hasta su cuarto victorioso, y mirando la bolsa rosa de compras, la tomo en sus manos y la escondió por debajo de la cama. Temía por que pasaría con Kendall, y su amistad, pero creo que era necesario que hiciera eso para que el rubio no tuviera tanta confianza en dejar a… ''sus hijos'' regados por toda la cama del castaño.

Esperaba con ansias a que fuera ya noche buena, para darle el doble sentido al día.

-Esta será una Noche Buena

Susurró quedándose dormido en la cama limpia del rubio.

Al parecer horas después para al castaño –ya que era de noche- despertó gracias a un balde de agua helada, lanzada por su mejor amigo; Kendall.

-Hasta que despiertas insecto sin sentimientos.

El rubio se oía furioso, pues con tal razón, su madre le dio una charla sobre sexo y sus prevenciones sacadas de su libro de Biología y aparte le exigió el decir como le hacían cada noche desde que empezaron ambos su vida sexual.

-A mí que me dices sin sentimientos cuando tú dejas tus restos regados en mi cama.

Logan tenia razón.

-Si pero…

Kendall no tenia argumento valido, ya que, aunque lo negara su orgullo, Logan siempre tenia que limpiar sus restos de su cama.

Jennifer Knight entro al departamento asustando a los dos chicos; Kendall y Logan.

-Logan, tenemos que hablar, ya llego James.

La pelirroja estaba seria, y un poco furiosa y sonrojada.

James entro al cuarto un poco confundido, y llevaba un saco de color negro con unos jeans azules y botas del mismo azabache pero algo sucio, su cabello se lo peinaba hacia arriba dejando ver su frente morena.

Logan, es esta ocasión llevaba una sudadera de color gris con el logo de su banda favorita de color negro, unos jeans negros y unos vans negros.

Todos salieron del cuarto de Logan y fueron a la mesa, también los acompañaba Carlos y Katie fue a su cuarto a hablar por teléfono con sus compañeras de clase.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Jennifer tenia el semblante oscuro y una ceja le temblaba por el enojo, pero se lo aguantaba para no explotar y golpear a cualquiera de los chicos que estuviera a su lado –en esta ocasión seria el pobre de Carlos. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos sentados en la mesa, Jennifer tosió llamando la atención de los chicos, aunque James seguía confundido, ya que el no estuvo en toda la tarde y cuando llego fue regañado por la Sra. Knight.

-Kendall… podrías comenzar a decir el porque estas aquí como te dije esta tarde.

Jennifer miro al rubio esperando a que hablara como le dijo en la tarde.

-B-bueno, dice mi madre que le digan cuando comenzó su… vida sexual.

El rubio estaba sonrojado y avergonzado al igual que el moreno latino.

Logan estaba perplejo en su lugar y se sonrojo de mas, al igual que James, aunque el alto aun seguía confundido.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso, mama Knight?

Preguntó James levantando levemente su ceja. Logan se sentía culpable.

-Logan, por favor dile.

La voz de Jennifer había cambiado a una neutral. Asustando a los chicos, excepto a Kendall.

-Bueno, yo acuse a Kendall de que había dejado restos de – hizo una pausa para continuar – semen y… que siempre dejaba sucia mi cama, entonces me harte y le dije a mama Knight lo que había pasado.

Termino Logan y recibió una mirada neutral de James.

-Oh, ya veo todo, bueno… si mama Knight quiere saber sobre eso, se lo diremos.

James sonaba decidido. – Fue hace como 4 meses, y desde entonces lo hacemos casi todas las noches de la manera más salvaje y sensual que se puedan imaginar todos aquí presentes.

Termino de decir Diamond cuando la Sra. Knight solo se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Han usado protección?

Preguntó Jennifer después de un gran silencio incomodo.

-Pues en algunas ocasiones, como la primera vez…

Y con esto, el comienzo de una larga charla sobre sexualidad por la Señora Knight.

/Días Después…

Ya era Noche Buena, y en Palm Woods reinaba la paz y tranquilidad todos en familia o con pareja, Jo tenia un novio llamado Oliver, y Lucy y Camille estaban sentadas en la recepción, demostrando que lo que opinaran los demás sobre su relación ''secreta'' les valía.

En el departamento 2J estaban terminando de hacer la cena, la cosas se habían calmado por aquí, ya Jennifer sabia lo que sus ''retoños'' hacían hace más de 4 meses, creo que para cualquier madre es duro aceptar que la inocencia se pierde entrando a la dura etapa de adolescencia.

Logan se ya estaba listo para darle su sorpresa a su novio James, que ansiaba ver su reacción al verlo vestido con lencería. Pero esperaría hasta la noche.

Katie acomodaba los regalos de cada quien para quien, y Carlos la ayudaba también a ordenarlos para que se vieran bien y poder tomar una foto para Instragram.

Paso el tiempo y todos comieron, y disfrutaron su compañía, ya era hora de dormir, Carlos y Kendall fueron a la habitación del moreno para pasar tiempo juntos como pareja, Logan guío al alto hacia su recamara y le dijo que lo esperara acostado en la cama en lo que iba a arreglarse.

Cuando fue se quito la ropa que llevaba –una sudadera con un reno y trineo de color rojo y verde.

Se puso el mini-vestido rojo que apenas y cubría sus muslos, y llevaba una braga de color rojo –tanga.

Al salir estaba James desconcentrado y sonrojado al ver a Logan con aquella pieza de lencería.

-Esta será una Noche Buena.

Logan se sentó en la piernas de su novio, quedando ambas piernas de ambos lados de la cintura de James, que seguía shockeado pero le seguiría el juego a Logan.

Le empezó a besar el cuello al castaño y este solo hacia sonidos con la boca –mmm. Y James comenzaba a acariciar la piernas pálidas de Logan con ambas manos y lo levanto, lo puso contra la pared, y lo beso ferozmente en los labios.

-Me gusta como te ves – beso su pecho – Espero que al bajar vea algo que me agrade – lo volvió a besar en los labios sacándole gemidos al pálido, James besaba de maravilla.

Lo acostó en la cama, boca arriba, y beso sus hombros antes de bajarle lentamente los tirantes rojos. No espero más y se lo quito todo dejándolo con las bragas rojas, el vestido lo aventó hacia otro lado y empezó a besar todo su plano abdomen con cariño, al llegar al hueso de la cadera le dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo que Logan gimiera, le bajo un poco de la braga basando cada parte de piel que estaba descubierta.

-Me encantas – bajo totalmente las bragas exponiendo su, ahora, pene erecto – ¿Que quieres que haga amor? – dijo James mientras se acercaba de nuevo a los labios a su compañero de cama que estaba acostado y un poco agitado.

El pálido no contesto nada y alejo al castaño alto para comenzar a desabotonar con amor la camisa a cuadros roja que llevaba. Cada botón que desabotonaba, le daba un beso a James y así hasta que quito toda la camisa, acariciando el fuerte pecho formado de su novio castaño.

-James…

Logan bajo el cierre de los pantalones de su novio dejando ver un palpitante bulto que quería ser liberado. No espero más y le bajo el boxer, dejando ver su gran pedazo de carne de al menos 25 cm* erecto, y se le notaban venas y el pre-semen que salía de este. Beso la punta y después la lamió, como si fuera una paleta, metió sola la punta y jugaba con su lengua.

Sintió unas fuertes manos en sus desnudos hombros, alejándolo de su pene.

-¿Qué pasa James. No te gustó?

Logan estaba desilusionado y avergonzado. James beso al pálido en sus labios.

-Como crees que no me gusta tal maravilla. Pero no quiero caer en la rutina, lo haces genial pero… creo que esta noche no sexo oral.

Diamond recostó al pálido de manera amorosa, le abrió las piernas y se coloco en medio de ellas, introdujo lentamente su longitud dentro de Logan haciéndole gemir y abrazarle por el cuello.

-James… más, siih ah…

Logan comenzaba a gemir y a sentirse en el paraíso con el movimiento de caderas de su novio de piel canela.

James aceleraba como pedía Logan a cada dura estocada que daba y el placer que recibía al empujar. El pálido beso el cuello del alto haciéndolo estremecer, la cama crujía y de seguro los escuchaban en el cuarto de a lado. No querían imaginarse lo que pasaría mañana… pero la Sra. Knight tenía que aceptar que ya no eran unos niños, que… El amor esta ahí para todos.

-¡Más! ¡Más… ah! ¡ah! ¡aah! – Logan se separo y se comenzó a estirar por el placer que sentía, dejando a James solo moviendo las caderas.

-¡J-james! ¡Sigue más rápido! ¡No te detengas! ¡ah!

El alto mencionado por la sucia boca del pálido, sentía que iba a terminar, eso fue lo más desilusionante de todo.

-Voy a venirme Logan…

James tomo el pene de Logan y comenzó a masturbarlo de manera rápida, haciendo que al pálido le corrieran hilos se saliva por toda su boca y barbilla.

-¡Logan!

-¡James!

Se vinieron al mismo tiempo como pareja que se respeta.

-Te amo Logan.

James se acostó a su lado después de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Feliz… Noche Buena.

Logan se durmió, y James sonrío.

''Ahora encuentro el doble sentido en la palabra'' pensó…

_SLEEPING WITH SIRENS_

*: 25 cm de puro placer hahahaha xD

Parece novela en lo subrayado hahaha, este es lo primero de este fic de One-shots de navidad, saludos y dejen review ;)

#CuttieDoll.


End file.
